Angel star d4 vs Moulder d3
This will be a interseting match up for sure who will win Angel star or moulder The arena will be a frozen tundra. X Factors Angel stars weapons She use a weapon that is typical for a district four tribute to use which is the trident but what makes her so good with it is all the former district four tributes who used this weapon she stuided them to improve herself. Moulders weapons His prefered weapon is the staff which is perfect for him do to it being really light weight and easy to use no training is really required to become good with it.He has a decent reach with the weapon but it takes multipul strikes to kill. Weapons edge It really is a shame but the edge goes to angel star do to her weapon will be the one that can kill first in this fight in the long run. score Angel star=1 Moulder=0 Angel star swimming stamina For a distrcit four tribute she spends a decent amount of time in the water so she can swim for a decent amount of time before needing a break. Moulder swimming stamina when he is in his confused mind set he would drowen with in seconds but in his not confused mind set he can swim ok but he doesn't prefer to be in the water. Swimming stamina edge Since moulder is confused most of the time he is no match for Angel star when it comes to having to swim in the water.Edge goes to Angel star. score Angel star=2 Moulder=0 Angel star Weaknees Her weaknees is being really small she is a target by most tributes meaning that tributes will think she is a easy kill. Moulder Weaknees His weaknees is he has had brain damage so he is some times confused at the worrest of times often putting him into trouble. Weakness edge Being small may suck but it is way better then being confused most of the time like Moulder is which is why the edge goes to Angel star. score=Angel star=3 Moulder=0 Angel star Durability Her duribility for a career tibute isn't that good do to her only being 12 years old but her durability is ok not great but decent. Moulder Durability When he gets hurt it will eventually catch up to him but he can take a decent amout of punishment before he will die. Durability edge Both of them cant really take much damage but Moulder can take a bit more then Angel star. score Angel star=3 Moulder=1 Angel star battle experances Her battle experance is great do to the fact that she has studied reruns of every single past games. Moulder Battle experances He has little to know battle experance do to him being stuck in the mental institute all the time. Battle experances edge This is easy Angel star do to her actually having a lot of battle expeance and Moulder not really having any. score Angel star=4 Moulder=1 Angel star hand to hand She has been able to study how many previous victors had to fight at hand to hand so she picked up a thing or two but she is still really small. Moulder hand to hand When he is in his confused state almost anyone can beat him in hand to hand combat but when he isn't confused he can fight decently at hand to hand. Hand to hand edge One would think that Angel star would get the edge but do to Moulders unpredictability he gets the edge. score Angel star=4 Moulder=2 Angel star intellegence Her intellegence is above average for a career tribute but its not like she is a d3 tribute. Moulder intellegence He is a odd fellow he can be really smart at times but at other times he is down right stupid. Intellegence edge Do to Moulders confussion the edge goes to Angel star. score= Angel star=5 Moulder=2 Angel star Killer instinct She as said on her profile is just as mean as most d4 tributes. Moulder Killer instinct He is not really intimidating in his confused state but a little bit when he isn't confused. Killer instinct edge Angel star do to her actually being a great killer. score= Angel star=6 Moulder =2 Angel star intimidation She isn't that intimidating do to her small size even though she is a career. Moulder intimidation He is really intimidating do to the fact he is unpredictable. Intimidation edge This goes to Moulder do to him being unpredictable. final score Angel star=6 Moulder=3 Battle simulation Moulder has just woken up and is confused about how he got to this frozen tundra it only takes a few seconds to realize that he most likely walked here himself while he was in his confused mind set.His favorite staff is laying next to him he picks it up and decides to look around a bit more.Anels star is nice and warm in her small little wooden shack but she is starting to run out of fish to eat so she grabs her fishing pole and leaves the shack to go fishing. When moulder stumbles upon the empty shack he decides to stay awhile but that doesn't last long as moulder goes into his confused state.The first thing that the confused Moulder does is light the shack on fire which produces a lot of smoke.All the way at Angel stars fishing hole the smoke from the shack can be seen."What on earth is going on at my shack why is there smoke no someone is burning my shack." Angel star arrives back at her shack with a lot of sweat on her face but that is nothing compared to how angary she is when she sees the small boy who is clapping at the sight of the burning shack.Angel star puts down her fishing pole and charges at Moulder with her trident. Its at this exact momment that Moulder gets out of his confused mind state he is able to guard off Angel stars attack using his staff."Your a career aren't you no matter I will give it my all to kill you."Yells Moulder. The next attack comes from Moulder who swings his staff at Angel stars head it connects with her chin causing a big red bump to form. Lucky for Angel star she isn't bleeding she continued to attack moulder untill she is able to land a hit on his left shoulder which causes him to drop his staff.Moulder pulls Angel stars foot out from under her and is about to smack the back of her neck which would break her spin but he ends up going into his confused state.Angel star sees the opritunity and stabs Moulder with her trident he dies. Winnerr=Angel star Next time on death battle In the first handicapted match Jackson and Moulder vs the undefeated Megan bass. Category:Death Battles